Stolen
by Edward4EVAH
Summary: Bella goes off to college to pursue her dream of singing, but someone want her, for himself... a story of hate, love, passion, and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Memories

Bella was alone. Her Father just died two weeks ago and as for the rest of her family. Her mother had died while giving birth and she had no one else of- or so to speak. How was she expected to pick up her things and leave to go to NYU?

"Bella, I want you to continue your dream of singing. Your mother would've wanted it too. And remember I love you, and that I will always be near you," Charlie Swan said his last dying breath.

That is why she had to continue on and get an education- She had put it off for long enough. At 22 years old she had skipped out in college so she could stay with her father and nurse him back to health.

_Off to college to pursue my dream of singing_. _I have to do this for my father._ Bella sighed.

Arriving at her apartment around noon that day Bella started to take her things up to her new apartment building. The apartment was spacious but comfortable. She hadn't known that her father had it all planned out for her. He had rented her apartment out for a solid two years. _Had he been sick that long? _She wondered –At least she had a place to call home without all the pain of losing her family.

She had also inherited all of her father's assets. His money now belonged to her-and she could live off of it for half of her life. She didn't even know that her father had saved up so much money and left behind for Bella. She was taught growing up to always sustain a job, treat others nicely, and to not judge on inward or outward appearances. So she never had. She was always shy while growing up but had always attracted unwanted attention with her voice. She had promised herself that while in college she would only sing while in her vocal classes.

Bella's POV

Going back down the stairs to retrieve more boxes to take upstairs, I literally ran into a girl. _Most likely a neighbor. _I thought.

"Hey watch where you're going," The girl said, "Oh I'm sorry I can see why you can't watch where you're going. Your arms are filled with boxes 3 feet above your head, Let me help you with those." she said grabbing two heavy boxes out of my hands.

"Thanks a ton, you're a lifesaver. Those boxes were about to fall to the ground anyways." I laughed.

"Well you're very welcome. By the way I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Alice Cullen. But everyone calls me Alice." She said.

"OH! It's very nice to meet you Alice. My name is Isabella Swan. Some people call me Bella and you are very welcome to do so too."

"Well Bella," she said with Emphasis, "Let me help you finish moving in and then we can go out to lunch. I know this great place to eat."

"Sure, why not I have absolutely nothing to do today. Other than unpack." I replied

"So, Bella how are you enjoying your first day in the big city?" Alice asked while taking a large bite of her Spicy Alfredo pasta.

"I like it so far. Other than the fact that I almost ran over five pedestrians and almost got in three car accidents. Does everyone around here drive like maniacs?" I asked

"Only a few drive insane. It's best to walk around here, it's much faster and in a car you could hit heavy traffic and be stuck in the same spot for hours."

"Oh I see. I guess walking it is then," I said while taking a bite out of my bruchetta chicken garlic sandwich, "Oh gosh I think this is the best sandwich I have ever had!" I exclaimed.

"This is one of the yummiest places here in New York. It may be small and not get much business, but I love it." Alice said.

"This place has just gone to the top of my list of favorite places to eat," I said taking the last bite of my sandwich.

"Well we had better get going back to our apartment building. You need to finish unpacking and I have a hot date tonight." Alice said.

"Ok I am ready to go. Thanks for showing me this place Alice. I'm very glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too. It looks like we'll see a lot of each other more and I have a feeling we will be GREAT friends," Alice said with sincerity.

_Unpacking seems an easy enough task._ Bella thought.

"Hmmmm I will just turn on some music and sing along and hopefully time will go by fast," Bella said to herself.

Digging out her IPod and her adapter- she plugged it in a turned it to her "Phantom of the Opera" Soundtrack. It was easily one of her most favorite movies of all time she had fallen in love with the music and had even gone to Las Vegas with her friend Angela to see it at the Bellagio.

The song Angel of Music came on and she just had to sing along. Once it came to the part of Bella she had to sing louder- seeing as how Bella is one of the main characters of the movie.

Little did Bella know that someone outside of her apartment was listening to her sing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward Enter:

Edward:

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
grant to me your glory……"_

I have to know whose exquisite voice that belonged to; hiding in the alley was the best he could do. _I'll have to wait for that beautiful voice to come out and look upon the beauty that was embedded with that voice_. He thought

All day long it was accident after accident. The multi-million dollar business that I own had had its share of problems today. I own a contracting and building company that specialized in exquisite buildings of homes, hotels and company buildings- today specifically had gone all wrong. Someone had misplaced an important file containing blueprints and pricing, and for gosh sakes the name of the owner of whom we were building for. Let's just say someone got fired today- My patience had worn thin.

After Emmitt and I had fixed all of the mistakes I needed a fresh breath of air. I was considered rugged and incredibly handsome and quite young to be so successful. I turned 26 four months ago if you must know. Now look at me I own a very successful company, but am still a recluse.

Emmitt blames my mother for the way she treated me while growing up- Saying horrible things and abusing me emotionally and physically. I blame her too she made me the demon I am today. My only passion was building and Music. Oh how I love music it is the only thing that keeps me somewhat sane._ This walk was a good idea and to just hearing HER voice has made me somewhat flirty inside. It has to be the most beautiful melodic and clear voice I have ever heard. I MUST know who this voice belongs to._ Sighed Edward.

Bella:

"_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime…"_

Bella was singing along. This song had to be her most favorite on the soundtrack.

_I love singing while being busy._ Bella hit a high note. She noticed that she only had a few more boxes that needed to be put away and organized.

Walking over to her refrigerator she noticed that it was empty- of course.

"Looks like I need to go grocery shopping," Bella said while examining her refrigerator.

Grabbing her car keys and heading out the door she wondered if they allowed animals in the apartment building. Hearing a loud bark answered her question. She would most likely be making a trip to a pet shop or dog pound

Finally! Edward thought.

Hoping this was the girl from the apartment he watched closely from the dark alley. It had to be her she was humming to "All I Ask of You", which she was just singing upstairs.

_Gosh she's beautiful, just how I imagined her-beautiful to go along with that stunning voice. Beautiful chocolate curly locks, creamy skin, and two lily pads for eyes- I would love to be the frog in that pond. I have to have this woman, but she would never accept me,_ I conceited myself. She was getting in her car and that meant only one thing. I would have to wait here till she returned.

After getting her groceries she headed to a pet store in search for a new dog.

"Hi I'm here to look at your dogs. Can you tell me where I can find them?" Bella asked.

"Yes, right this way Miss. We are actually closing down our pet shop in a few days. So you came on a great day. We're having a huge sale on all of our animals-practically giving them away if you ask me. Here we are, the dogs are on this side," he said pointing in different directions, "and the puppies are on this side."

Looking on the dog side I hadn't really seen anything that had caught my eye just yet. So turning to the puppy side I laid my eyes on the most adorable puppy ever, the puppy was completely unaware of me and was playing with its rope and tossing and turning and having a blast- so carefree and loved. This was the puppy for me, and the highlight of my day.

Turning to the employee I pointed to the puppy and said that I wanted that one. As she lifted the puppy out, I noticed that it was a girl- she was gorgeous and I loved her already.

Paying for the puppy which only cost a mere $200.00 was cheap for a purebred Siberian husky. Getting into the car the puppy attacked me with kisses and I laughed, and enjoyed the moment.

She was the most gorgeous puppy I had ever seen. She had a heart between her eyes and had a black mask around her eyes. She was beautiful in every way. Now, I just need a name for the peppy puppy. OH!!!! I got it.

"I'm going to call you Darla - Because you're darling and beautiful and peppy." I said and hugged the little dog. The dog replied by licking my face.

What is this? Edward wondered as Bella returned and got out of her car carrying a puppy. Oh wow she went and got herself a puppy. That is one good lookin' puppy. Bella thought.

"At least she has a heart, unlike me." Edward said out loud.

Deciding to leave and come back tomorrow would be best. If Edward had it his way the angelic singer would already be in his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School and meeting

First day of school and was already dreading it. I was sure it was going to be amazing but that didn't mean I wanted to go. I think it was because I didn't want to leave my new precious puppy at home. Well as they say, the show must go on.

Arriving 10 minutes before my first class started I found a seat and sat down waiting for the class to begin. On the verge of daydreaming, however, I hadn't noticed someone sitting next to me trying to gain my attention.

"Huh?" I said, startled out of my dream.

"It's about time; I've been trying to catch your attention for the past minute or so. You had this funny look in your eyes," the gorgeous guy pointed out.

"If you're trying to flatter me then you're doing a horrible job." I replied.

"Oh, well what I meant was… Isthatyouhavebeautifuleyes, and my name is Jasper." He said fast.

"I'm Isabella Swan, 'Bella' for short." I said just as the professor walked in and dove into the lecture.

Once class was finished I got out of my chair, caught a glance at Jasper and left. Just outside the door someone grabbed my arm.

"Bella uhhhh ummmm, since I made a horrible first impression, I wanted to see if I could slaughter my next." Jasper said, still holding my arm.

He had to be one of the cutest guys that I had seen on campus all day. And he was stuttering on my account- Guys never took an interest in me. They always said I was too shy for their liking.

"Go on." I replied, lifting an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, I was hoping I could walk you home. New York is a big city and I wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to you."

"I would like that a lot. Thanks."

While walking back to my apartment I learned quite a bit from Jasper. His family owned Hale Attourneys and that he would inherit the business once he earned his degree in law, which wouldn't be for another 3 years. I also learned that he was 25 years old and lived only a block away from me.

"Well here we are. Thanks for the walk home. I guess I will see ya again soon," I said stopping in front of my apartment.

"Of course we'll see each other again. Oh and I was wondering would you ummm (cough, cough) hmmm go out to dinner with me on Saturday?" He asked, stuttering again.

I laughed at his cuteness, "Of course I will go out with you on Saturday." I replied.

"Well I guess it's set then- Dinner on Saturday and I will pick you up at 7:30, ok?"

"7:30 it is then, I can't wait." I said and kissed him on the cheek, before unlocking my door and stepping in.

Never before in my life have I ever been so bold with a guy before. He was just so cute and he took the effort to come after me. ME! - A small town geek.

_Who in the HELL was this boy walking my angel home. My angel! I wait for hours waiting for her to return home and this is what I get. I must have my angel now...!_ Edward thought angrily, with a plan forming in his mind.

"Darla baby girl I'm home. You up for a walk?" I yelled out to my puppy.

Opening the laundry room door only to find Darla behaving like an innocent little puppy and examining the mess she made with her food sprawled out everywhere. I laughed-what could you expect from a new puppy? She hadn't learned much yet, but in time she would.

"Well Darla what do you say we go for a walk?" I asked the puppy.

Her reply was silly; she barked and wagged her tail and then galloped towards me in excitement.

Taking my cue from her I dashed to my bedroom to put on some running shorts and some tennis shoes. After doing so I grabbed Darla's leash, put it on her and left to take my dog for a walk.

This was my chance to meet my angel. Seeing her in shorts almost gave me an aneurism. She looked gorgeous with her brown curls pulled back and her toned legs glistening in the sun. Seeing my chance ahead of me I ran towards it.

This was the life- walking with my dog, no cares in the world.

"Urmph," I said while bumping into something or someone and falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't even see you there." The stranger's voice said.

The first thing I saw when I looked up was a pair of scary, bright green eyes. The eyes said it all; I had to get away from this guy. His eyes showed hatred, lust, greed, but most of all sadness. I didn't need sadness when my life was just getting good and happy. I hadn't even noticed that Darla was growling at the stranger till he looked down at the innocent puppy with anger. Taking that as my cue I jumped up and faced the stranger. He was incredibly handsome but I wouldn't want to be in a dark alley with him.

"Oh no apologies, it was entirely my fault. I was daydreaming. I've been doing that all day." I said, only realizing after I'd said it that I just shared a little bit of information about myself to him.

"Well Miss; I wasn't watching where I was going. Where are my manners? My name is Edward, and yours is?" He asked, pressing for my name.

"It was very nice to meet you, Edward, but I must get going. Have a good day." I said, while at the same time not giving him my name.

I felt a glare radiating off of Edward as I walked past him. Guilt was punishing me- telling me that I should have been nicer and shown some class by giving him my name. There was just something about the guy that gave me the creeps. Yes, he was awesomely gorgeous with wavy messy, bronze hair and perfected teeth which held a beautiful smile. Wait, what was I thinking? Just two seconds ago I blew off the guy- sticking to that I went on with my walk completely ignoring the eyes that fallowed me.

_My angel didn't even bother giving her name to me. I was a gentleman and polite to her. What was it about me that made her eyes cower in fear? I gleamed my perfected smile and showed signs of body language. What was it that made her not give the same customs to me?_

"Why my angel, oh WHY?" Edward yelled within the confines of his office.

Pressing the intercom he called for his good friend and trusted advisor Emmitt to come into his office.

"Emmitt, I need a favor. I must have this girl." He said while tossing Emmitt a poor picture of his angel.

"Do what you can to make it happen. Or something terrible will happen. I don't know what terrible is at the moment but you know I have the money and power to make it happen. Now I expect you to get me this girl. That will be all."

"Edward, what do you plan on doing to this poor girl?" Emmitt asked.

"What I intend is none of your business." Edward replied.

"If I don't know, then I refuse to help." Said Emmitt.

"Well I guess something terrible will happen after all. Or better yet I will fetch the girl myself. That will be all Emmitt. I trust work is coming along?"

"Work is coming along just fine. I hope you don't do anything rash Edward. Heaven knows this girl doesn't deserve this." Emmitt replied.

"You speak to me of heaven and heaven is exactly where my angel belongs, and hell is where I belong- just wishing for a demon and an angel to unite. Now get out of my office."Edward practically yelled.

Once Emmitt left he started contemplating on just how to get Bella within his grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I have a few things to catch up on. 1. This story is not min_e...stephanie meyers holds the amazingness. Also, I have the same story on a Phantom of the Opera FanFic. I started thinking a few weeks ago on how well it would do in the Twilight world. So I decided to give it a shot. Don't hate me! Also, I am getting so many hits and story alerts and favorites, but no reviews...ouch to a girls ego. hehehe

Just a reminder...REVIEW!!! :) love yall

Chapter 4

Dates and Skates and a bit of water.

Twirling around the house because I was super excited for my date tonight seemed childish, but I did it anyway. The first week of school had gone great for me. I was constantly happy and excited for my date tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Homework seemed like a second option compared to my date with Raoul.

"Darla, what should I wear tonight?" I asked my dog. Wondering if asking your dog is sane?

"Well Darla you're no help at all-seeing as how you're just staring at me."

While holding up two of my cutest dresses the phone rang. Putting down the dresses I rushed to the phone before the answering machine picked it up.

"Hey Bell its Jasper, I just called to tell you…."

Interrupting I said, "You're not cancelling, are you?"

"No of course not- I wouldn't miss the chance to go out with a beautiful girl," He said as I blushed over the phone.

"Then why did you call?" I asked.

"Oh I just called to tell you to dress casually," replied Jasper.

"Ok… Casual it is. Are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight?" Saying, but truly hoping he wouldn't tell me because I love surprises.

"HA! Nice try but no I'm not going to tell you. All you have to know is that it's casual. Be prepared to get dirty."

_Dirty,_ I thought. Dirty could be fun. (Hahaha Kelli LAUGHS)

"Well ok if you insist. Just don't forget about me," I said with sincerity.

"Forget you? Never ever in a million years could I forget someone like you? I will be there at 7:30 sharp. See ya then Bella," Jasper said.

"Ok, well goodbye. See ya later."

With things taking a turn I ran back into my bedroom and found a pair of jeans that I could get dirty in. I didn't want to look completely homeless so obviously I found a very cute top to go with it.

"How does this look Darla?" I asked my dog. While turning around and examining my turquoise tank top and long dark purple sweater along with my holy jeans with paint splattered on them. Something was still missing. Finding a beanie I put it on -it completed my casual boho look.

Yes! I thought to myself. I am ready to get down and dirty.

At almost 7:30 I was feeling like I was going to pass out for holding my breath hoping that the doorbell would ring.

_Right on time, _I thought,as the doorbell rang exactly at 7:30.

"Oh, hi Jasper, Come on in," I greeted him anxiously. As Jasper stepped in I felt a small flutter in my heart making my way down to my stomach. _Must be nerves,_ I thought.

"Wow Bella you have a nice apartment," Jasper said, finally speaking up.

"Thanks. I enjoy it." I replied as my little puppy came bounding and barking towards Jasper.

Who is this cute ball of fur?" Said Jasper picking up Darla.

"Oh this is my puppy Darla."

"She sure is a cute puppy."

"Thanks. I saw her and it was love at first lick." I said laughingly-must've been funny because Jasper chuckled too.

Putting down the puppy Jasper turned to me and asked if I was ready.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been ready all day." I replied and blushing a little to admitting that I was excited for the date.

"Ok then lets head out." Jasper said. While I put Darla into the laundry room.

The date so far had gone well. He took me to a restaurant called "Jackson Hole." I had a western chicken burger and gosh it was delicious! I thought all we were going to do was go out to dinner but Jasper had something else planned.

He took me to an inside ice skating rink. Can you believe it a SKATING RINK!

"Jasper, I've never been ice skating or any type of skating for that matter." I pointed out to him, shock still in my eyes.

"Oh, well it gives me the chance to teach you and to hold you," replied Jasper.

_Awwww! How sweet._

"Ok well when I fall on my butt just don't laugh. Ok?"

"I promise I won't laugh out loud," he smirked.

Skating had actually turned out to be fun, even though I fell almost every time. I have to admit though that falling and bringing down Jasper with me was pleasurable too- if I have to endure the bruises on my butt than so should he.

"Hey I thought you said we were going to get dirty?" I reminded him, as we were walking by a small pond.

"Oh I did, didn't I? A promise is a promise," He said and unceremoniously picked me up and threw me into the freezing water.

"Oh you're going to pay HALE!" I exclaimed as I was reaching for his leg.

Grabbing a firm hold of his leg Jasper realized that I was trying to pull him in with me. While Jasper was walking away he also managed to pull me out of the water. Shaking me off of his leg- Jasper ran for it. I had hell to pay so I ran after him. Being in track for high school and winning a few medals paid off well. Although, running in wet clothing is particularly hard.

Jasper is a good runner I thought to myself. Being mischievous I darted into a bush hoping that Jasper would trace back and I would catch him off guard. He did exactly that. Taking my chance I grabbed him from behind but to no avail. He easily got out of my grasp and I simply gave up on pushing him into the water.

"Ok Hale. You've won this round but prepare to feel the wrath of Swan." I said with vengeance in my voice.

"You wanted to get dirty, so I complied. You look like you're freezing," He said and took off his jacket to wrap around my arms.

"Oh thanks and yes I am freezing thanks to YOU!"

"I'm truly sorry. I thought it would be fun so I took my chances. Let's get you home and warmed up." Jasper said and wrapped his arms around me.

_His arms feel good around me._ I thought- still contemplating a revenge tactic.

_How could this boy throw a beautiful angel into a pond?_ Thought Edward.

I was almost about to run over there and hit that boy senseless. My angel must be cold. I should've done something. But after seeing my angel's face light up with laughter I knew she was having fun. How could I ruin that for her? Just her laughter brings music to my ears. I would have no problem waking up to her laughter for the rest of my life. And soon the time would come where I will have her.

Revenge is sweet! I thought while heading up to a gas station in her car to purchase bags of ice. Knowing Jasper would be out I called his roommate Steve to see if I could get into his apartment and surprise Jasper when he came back from running his errands- Steve readily agreed.

I went to the gas station and purchased 7 bags of ice and headed to Jasper's apartment. Ringing the doorbell with anticipation Steve answered the door and led me to Jasper's bedroom.

Dumping each bag of ice onto Jasper's bed felt amazingly good. I wasn't ridden with guilt or anything. I felt that revenge was served. Taking his top blanket and covering up the evidence until Jasper got home.

Then Steve came rushing in saying Jasper was walking up the stairs now. He rushed me into his bedroom and into the closet to hide.

"Hey Jasper, you're back early." I heard Steve say nervously.

"Yeah I figured I would do half of it now and half of it later." Replied Jasper.

"Well I really really need something to eat. How about you and I go out for some lunch?" Steve said.

_Please please please let them leave._ I thought.

"Sure that sounds great. I just need to go into my bedroom very quickly to grab an overdue movie that I need to take back." Jasper replied.

_NO!_ I thought- _he can't go in there yet. Or better yet I will get to see his reaction. YES!_

Climbing out of the closet I headed for the front door and opened it, ready to make an escape.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING ON MY BED STEVE?" Jasper yelled, and stormed out of his room carrying a wad of ice- then looked at me in questioning.

"Revenge is sweet. Don't you think? Hasta lavista baby." I said sweetly, closed the door and sprinted to my car.

Yes! I made it to my car, unlocked it, jumped in and locked it back up just in time before Jasper was standing there knocking on my window.

"Open the door Bella," Demanded Jasper.

I only shook my head in a no gesture. And lipped have a good day, turned on my car, and inched forward only to hear that Jasper would get me back.

Arriving back to my apartment, I Parked my car, went inside, took Darla for a small potty break, and came back to look at something to make for dinner tonight. The refrigerator had practically nothing in it except some old hotdogs. Noticing I needed groceries I put on a jacket and headed out the door to walk to the corner store.

By the time I got all of my groceries I noticed it was very dark outside. I hate the dark but there was no other way to get home.

Walking home I noticed it wasn't very crowded as usual. I hated the uneasy feeling I kept getting. Then I heard fast footsteps behind me. Not taking a glance back I ran for it carrying 3 bags of groceries in my arms. Hearing the footsteps getting closer to me I prayed that they weren't following me.

I was wrong. I suddenly felt a hand grasp my waist. I dropped my groceries and started struggling to get free of my captor's hands. That was when a cloth came over my mouth assaulting a sweet sickening smell. Before I lost all consciousness I heard my captor's voice say,

"Embrace the moment my angel. For we are together now and will be one."

Then I entered into a world of oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. I need more feedback, I thrive on it. I get soooo many story alerts and favorite alerts, and well no reviews. I am waiting for the perfect review...just like I am waiting for the perfect man. hehehe So, I sincerely hate to do this, but I need 15 reviews or more to post up the next chapter, and trust me, the next chapter is one of the best yet. I alreayd have written 15 other chapters, so I am able to update ASAP, but I need those reviews or I feel as if you guys realy dont like it. It isnt too hard to say 'great chapter' now is it. _

_Disclaimer: Not MINE! Darn it! _

Chapter 5

_**Comfort and discomfort.**_

"Edward, what have you done?" Emmitt asked angrily

"I got what I wanted, MY ANGEL," Edward replied, caressing Bella's curly mess of hair.

"But she has a life; people are bound to look for her. And kidnapping is a crime, Edward Emmitt pointed out.

"Well that's the best part. My angel has no one. Her family is gone and now she has me."

"Do you really think she will accept you after everything you've put her through?" asked Emmitt.

"My angel will understand. Her heart is kind," Edward replied calmly.

"It says here that her name is Isabella. Why do you keep calling her your angel?"

"Is she not an angel? And yes I know her name is Isabella but I want her to be the one to tell me. She neglected to tell me before. So until then she remains my angel." Edward said lovingly.

_Man do I have a headache._ I thought. I had to get up and stretch my arms; they feel like a bulldozer had hit them. Once on the floor I felt my legs give out from underneath me. _Heavens, what did I do last night?_ I wondered.

Recalling the events of what happened last night I realized that I wasn't in my own apartment. I was in my captor's house. Panic setting in, I struggled to get up, but failed miserably.

"Ah, I see you're awake, my angel." A strange, yet familiar voice called out.

"Who's there? Why am I here? Please don't hurt me!" I called out.

"My name is Edward, and in time you will know why you're here. Heaven knows I would never hurt an angel," replied the voice.

_Footsteps. Oh gosh he is coming closer, _I thought in terror. _Please please please don't let him hurt me, _I prayed.

Not wanting to look up, I faced my head towards the ground; only to see shoes in front of me.

"Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise," I pleaded.

"No, my angel! You will never leave me." Edward replied, as he started to pick me up.

Of course I started struggling. I didn't want this stranger to touch me.

"Let me go." I said as I squirmed in his arms and punched him in the chest; but to no avail.

Hoping that he wouldn't hurt me I gained enough courage, closed my eyes and punched him with all of my strength (which was little, but enough to do damage) in the cheek.

It must have done some damage because when I looked up Edward was rubbing his cheek and his terrifying green eyes were spitting fire. _His green eyes? Where have I seen those eyes before?_ I wondered.

I shuddered when I remembered walking my dog and colliding into a handsome stranger with scary green eyes. Then all the sudden I was thrown back to the ground - and not at all gently.

"That was very naughty of you, my angel. If you want it your way then you shall have it," he said, obviously angry. Then he turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait. What about my dog? I can't let her die." I yelled back to Edward.

"Ah yes. I have worked out a plan that may suit you. Now get some rest my angel." Edward replied.  
Once I heard the lock click in place I crawled to a corner wall, curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

"Emmitt," Edward called from his intercom.

"You needed something, boss?" Emmitt replied while walking into his office.

"Gather a group of men and go to my angel's apartment and move her things here. Make it look like you're professional movers. My angel will be withdrawing from school as of today. Oh and don't forget the dog. My angel seems to love it." Erik ordered.

"Yes boss. I will do it, but I still don't think it's the right thing to do."

"I don't pay you for your stupid thoughts, Emmitt. Now get it done." Edward said and sent him away.

"Angel, do you not enjoy the bed?" A voice said as I woke up.

Startled I sat up, before I curled back into a ball and stuffed my hands into my face.

"Angel, I have a surprise for you," Edward said as I looked up at him holding Darla.

"Darla!" I practically yelled as he put Darla down, she ran to me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome my angel," Edward replied.

"Why do you keep calling me angel?" I asked.

"Because I don't know your real name."

"Oh well just call me Bella." I replied.

"Bella it is. Well since its morning you need to have breakfast. Come with me," commanded Edward.

I complied. Outside of the bedroom I noticed how large his house actually was. Rounding a corner I noticed a large door that looked as if it were the front door. Seeing my destination I started working out a plan. Edward must've noticed because next the next thing he said was…

"Bella, if you ever try to leave this house there will be consequences. Now I need to gain your trust and until then you will be escorted around the house, if not by me then by one of my maids. Is that clear?"

"Yes." I replied with my hopes of escape shrink.

Finally stopping into what looked to be like a kitchen; Edward pulled out a box of honey nut cheerios and poured them in a bowl with milk, before placing it in front of me. Taking a bite I wondered why he was feeding me. So I asked.

"Why are you feeding me Edward?"

"So you will remain healthy. I wouldn't want my angel to turn into a toothpick, now would I?" He replied.

"I guess not. It just seems like you're being nice. Seeing as how the circumstances are," I replied and looked into his handsome face covered in stubble, noticing he looked tired, and slightly sad.

"You look tired. Why?" I asked.

"Because I've been busy," He replied, with a look of annoyance.

"If I'm annoying you then feel free to leave." I said sarcastically.

"So you can escape? I'm not that stupid. In fact you will soon learn that."

"Ok then, can I at least know why you look sad?" I asked.

"Oh, you know under the circumstances."

"I see. Can I at least know why ME?" I questioned, hoping for an answer.

"Well you see Bella, let me tell you a little story… there once was an angel that lived in a castle, she had the most beautiful voice in all the land. One day a knight in shining armor rode by and heard the most beautiful voice in the world. He vowed to himself that she would be his. You see he loved her and he had hoped that she would share that love. So he brought her to his home to live with her. THE END!" Edward said as he finished his story.

I must've looked like a retard because I swear I was catching flies with my mouth hanging open like that. All I had to say was...

"Well... I think I'm full now. Can you please take me back to my room?"

Standing up at the same time, we together proceeded back to my bedroom in silence.

Returning to my room I greeted Darla and she attacked me with puppy kisses.

"Bella?" Edward started to ask.

"Yes?" I replied

"You do know that story was about you, right?"

"Yes I do, and if you ever think that I will love you then you're WRONG!" I yelled.

"Oh my sweet, sweet angel, you see you're wrong. In time your heart will fully belong to me." He replied and slammed the door shut; locking it, of course.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I yelled out to him.

**_Remember 15 reviews till next update!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes, I am being generous and posting the next chapter. :) YAY!!! I am doing this because I got a review from and annonymous person and** I believe that is one of the best reviews I have ever gotten! I LOVED IT!!! (ME) You know who you are...I lov your review!!! _

_This chapter is pretty darn good, but chapter 8...TWO chapters away...is beyond my favorite, so review. The more you review that faster I post. :)_

Chapter 6

Thinking, remembering.

"_Mom please stop." Edward pleaded. As his mother hit his mangled face time and time again, creating more bruises on his already-deformed face._

"_You're the reason your father left us. You and your ugly face," his mother reminded him, slapping his little 7 year old body hard enough to make him pass out. _

"NO!" Edward woke up in a cold sweat. Knowing all too well that his mother was a whore. His father didn't even know of his existence.

_How can she even think that it was my fault?_ Edward wondered. _Because it is your fault_, a different voice replied.

Sleep didn't come easily for me, but it eventually did come.

Sitting up in bed as I finally woke after a long sleep; I remembered the events that had taken place the day before.

_Why is he so nice to me?_ I wondered.

Frankly, I didn't care if he was nice to me. He kidnapped me- and it was only to be assumed that I would try and run away from my captor.

"Good morning miss," a beautiful girl said, while walking through her door carrying a tray of what looked to be breakfast.

"Good morning." I replied, as she handed me the tray and gave me a look that would freeze hell over.

"My name is Tanya. _Edward _has hired me to watch over you," She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice - annoyance towards me.

_What could I have done to make her annoyed at me?_ I wondered.

"Well thank you for bringing me my breakfast," I replied with sincere gratitude.

"Oh you never need to thank me, you snooty little bitch."

I was appalled. _What had I done to set her off? Oh wait I got kidnapped and apparently have made enemies with the staff already,_ I thought with awe.

"Isabella, is it? Well you see; Edward is mine. I have worked with him for 3 years in hopes of catching his heart and body. I will not let some hussy step in and take what is rightfully mine," she continued.

"Well if you really want me out of here then just let me out the door. I won't say a thing. I merely picked the locks and ran for it. Edward doesn't have to know. Oh, and you can have him. I have no intention of falling for him. Please just let me go." I prayed that this would work.

"Very well, follow me." Tanya replied leading me to the door.

Grabbing Darla I fallowed and was fully prepared to run for it.

All hope diminished when Tanya opened the door; revealing an angry Edward.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Edward yelled.

Oh gosh he was listening. Looking into his face I noticed a look of hurt and anger. Taking my cue, I backed into my room and fled to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Edward; she forced me to do it. She broke a lamp and took a sharp piece and held it to my throat. She threatened me. I had to do it."

"Cut the Crap, Tanya, I heard everything. As of today you are fired and will leave my house immediately. NOW GO!"

"But Edward I love you. I have always loved you. That girl in there doesn't feel anything for you," I heard Tanya plead.

"Well I don't love you. Never have, never will. I suggest you leave."

_Thank heavens for the bathroom._ Bella thought. The bathroom connected to her bedroom had a lock and was grateful that she could somewhat shut herself away from Edward.

"Come out here Isabella," Edward commanded, knocking on the door.

"NO!" was my reply.

"If you don't come out here this instant I will break this door down."

"Then do it already." I said, knowing that he wouldn't do it seeing as how I was leaning against the door.

Unexpectedly, he rammed his body against the door and Darla scrambled out of my grasp and hid in the corner. Being stubborn, though, I held my spot. After a few moments of banging on the poor door there was stillness and awkward silence. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Edward had given up.

Well I was wrong. That next instant I felt the door give in and crash on top of me- along with a heavy Edward too. Then I felt a sharp pain coming from my ribs and my wrist.

_Must not breath, must not breath._ I chanted in my head. It hurt to breath; my ribs and wrist were on fire.

Edward suddenly realized his mistake. He didn't know Bella was sitting against the door. He hurried and got off of the door and lifted it off of his hurt angel.

Bella just sat there holding her rib with her good hand and let her wrist hang loosely. _Oh gosh she looks like hell. How could I of let this happen_. Edward thought guiltily. _I hurt my angel. _

Picking her up, she cried out in pain. Tears prickled Edward's eyes. _It's my entire fault that she is hurt. An angel should never feel pain._ It was obvious that her wrist was broken looking at the way it was turned and the dreadful look of a bone almost protruding her skin. Her ribs were hurt too but Edward couldn't find the extent of the damage.

Taking her out of the room, Edward carried her to the living room couch. Next to the phone he called Emmitt to come immediately with medical supplies. It was good having a friend as a doctor also.

Everything hurt and was blurred for Bella. Most off all she didn't dare breathe. It hurt too much.

A soft song came from the voice of her captor.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
to meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking right now"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up

Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you

We're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking out loud"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper  
We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
The next time I'm in town  
We will kiss girl  
We will kiss girl

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't  
That were not ready to give up

We got older, but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up

The song he sang gave her comfort and soon she drifted off to sleep.

"How is she?" Edward asked, looking over Emmitt's shoulder.

"Well she has two broken ribs and a fracture in her wrist." Emmitt replied.

"What have I done? I've put Bella into a lot of pain all because I got mad."

"Edward, you need to let her go," Emmitt replied.

"I can't. She is mine. Leave us Emmitt," Replied Edward, leaning down to caress Bella's unbroken hand.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled in her sleep.

"W-what?" Edward said groggily, still clutching Bella's good hand.

He watching in awe as Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, while earning a grimace from her every time she moved. He restrained her from moving as much as he could without hurting her further.

"Edward?" Bella said looking up to the man clutching her arm.

"Oh you're awake. You need to take these," he said and held out some pills.

Hesitantly she took the pills and water and swallowed them.

After taking her glass to the kitchen he returned to his normal spot and held Bella's hand.

"Edward, please remove your hand. T-this d-doesn't-t change any-t-thing," Bella said, noticing the pills taking affect.

Edward removed his hand but it soon found its way back after his angel had fallen back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, soooooo**_

_**ummmm**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**This chapter is kinda short. But, all of my chapters usually are. **_

_**I just want to say...I got almost 50 favorite story alerts from the last chapter, and NO REVIEWS!!!! Seriously, if this happens again, I promise I will take the whole story down. It kinda hurt my feelings, that all of you add me, but don't bother to review...ouch! So, please review :) I don't mean to be threatening, but I think you can understand my POV...because 50 Favorite ALERTS and NO REVIEWS!!!! So, dont hate me, but I thrive on reviews!  
**_

Chapter 7

_**Dunn Dunn Dunn**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Bella, open the door," Jasper shouted, knocking on the door.

"If this is about revenge than don't worry, nothing will be happening today."

Taking his credit card out he swiped at the door a few times till he finally felt the door open beneath his hands. (How does swiping a door with a credit card open it?)

When he walked in, he saw that everything was gone.

_Where did Bella go? Jasper_ wondered. _Why didn't she tell me? _Jasper thought, his confusion growing.

Turning around he headed out of the door and knocked on the door next to it, in the hope that he might be able to find some answers.

"How can I help you?" A beautiful pixy asked politely.

"I uh oh um I'm looking for someone." I said, realizing that I was stuttering again.

"Who are you looking for?" The pixy asked.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan," I replied.

"Oh, well some movers came the other day and moved her stuff. I can only assume that she left. I'm Alice, by the way." Alice said and held out her hand.

Taking her hand I shook it politely.

_Where could Bella have gone?_ I thought wearily. Then Alice answered my question.

"If you're looking for Bella, she probably went back to her home in Washington."

"How do you know Bella?" I asked.

"Oh we're friends," she replied.

"Ok. Well my name is Jasper. If Bella ever contacts you can you let her know that I'm looking for her?" I said.

"Yes, yes I can Jasper. Oh and here is my phone number if you have any more questions." She handed me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Thanks Alice, for everything," I said, as I turned around to leave.

**Alice's POV**

_Oh gosh, Jasper sure is handsome, kind, and caring. _Alice thought after Jasper had left. _How did Bella manage to catch a guy like him? _Wondering, still. _It is kind of odd for Bella to just up and leave. It's not like she has any family to go home to._

Shaking herself from her reverie, Alice went to her kitchen and started doing the dishes.

**Tanya's POV**

Getting home she stepped out of her car slammed the door as hard as she could and walked vigorously towards her small apartment. Once inside her apartment she took a vase full of red roses and threw them across the floor.

_Just some stupid roses from a meaningless guy, _thought Tanya. _If I'm to be getting roses it should be from Edward! I want to get out of this life, I want the glamorous life. Edward was the one that could give it to me, and now it's all ruined because of that, THAT girl Isabella,_ Tanya thought only getting angrier.

Laughing her best evil villain laugh Tanya started forming a plan to get rid of Bella for good.

**Edward's POV**

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered, noticing Bella wince when she moved slightly.

Bella was in a lot of pain. Luckily she had fallen asleep soon after I gave her some strong pain pills.

Leaving my angel for a few seconds I went into the other room and called Emmitt.

"Emmitt, I need someone here to take care of Bella. Someone who can wash her, help her with her dressings and such," I said into the phone.

"I'll get it done. When do you need this person by? Emmitt asked.

"TONIGHT! You dimwitted fool!"

"Tonight it is," Emmitt said and hung up.

Turning around I got back to Bella and noticed that she was still located on the squeaky, uncomfortable leather couch. Trying to be careful; I lifted her up and took her to her bedroom, noting that every time I moved her eyes would scrunch up in pain. Laying her on her bed I sat down beside her and continued my routine of running my hands through her beautiful curly hair.

After an hour of watching Bella sleep and caressing her hair I glanced to the bathroom and noticed her little black pup still in the corner lying asleep. Getting up I walked to the bathroom and immediately the puppy sat up and started shaking like a leaf.

_The poor little creature. If Bella loves this puppy, then I shall love it too, _I thought.

Picking up the shaking puppy, I pet it compassionately and took it outside so it could do its business.

Returning to Bella's room I set the puppy down next to her just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

Walking to the door I opened it and revealed a beautiful woman with long blond hair. I wondered if she was the help.

"Are you the help?" I asked her.

"Yes. A man named Emmitt called me and asked me to be of service to a young lady with 2 broken ribs and a broken wrist. My name is Rosalie," she said.

"What are your pay rates?" I asked.

"It's $12.00 an hour sir," she replied.

"You will do. Follow me." I motioned with my hand for her to follow.

"Rosalie, there are rules in this house that you must follow," I explained to her.

"First off, you can never enter my bedroom. You are only here to help Bella. You may cook your own meals but I insist on cooking mine and Bella's. Also, you must know that Bella's father recently just died and she is in a bit of shock. She hurt her own self. She has somewhat become insane by the loss of her father, none the less I still care for her. Just be aware that anything she says to you is most likely a lie. If she asks to be let go, inform me immediately. When you go into her bedroom you will lock the door and when you go out you will do the same. When Bella is better, we will no longer require your services. Do you understand?" I asked Rosalie, knowing that I just told her a large truckload of lies.

"Yes sir, I understand. Now let me see this poor girl," she replied.

Opening Bella's door I noticed that she was awake.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad that you're awake. You must be in a lot of pain," I said to her and handed her two pills and a glass of water. She didn't hesitate this time to accept the pills.

"I would like to introduce you to someone, Bella," I explained to her. "This is Rosalie. She is going to be caring for you until you are somewhat better."

Bella looked stunned that I let a complete stranger into my house. I couldn't blame her, of course; everything about Bella made me do things out of the ordinary.

"N-nice t-t-too meet y-oouuu Rosalie," Christine said, her voice slightly slurred.

"You poor girl. You look like hell. We will have you better in no time, and please call me Rose," Rosalie said to Bella.

Rose walked up to Bella and took her good hand and rubbed it as a motherly instinct. Edward had always wished for a mother that cared for him, taught him to love, be generous and kind to others. His mother had never showed love or kindness to him.

_Bella would change that in time. _Edward thought, his hopes lifting high.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok. soooooo I am super duper SORRRRYYYYY!!! I know I haven't updated for a long, long, long, long time!!!! I went back to college and have been busy, but now I am on break for 4 months and will hopefully be posting a new chapter daily; or at least once a week. Good news though: I passes all of my classes with all A's and one B...sadly, the "B" was in a cooking class, and hell I know how to COOK!!! How did I do so bad...well, I missed a few classes...oppsss!! At least I am now back for your writing pleasure...as well as mine!!!**_

_**I sincerely hope you like this chapter, this is one of my favorites!!! Also, a reviewer pointed out that this sounded like a POTO fanfic...and I would like to point out...it used to be...so, if you see Erik, or Christine's name in the chapters I just missed them... I really do read over and look for them, but I miss them on occasion....**_

_**Enjoy!!! My favorite chapter~!  
**_

Chapter 8

**_Bella's Lullaby. _**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Bella, you need to wake up darling."

"W-what?" I murmured blearily.

"Wake up." The voice said again. Squinting through my eyelids I saw an gorgeous blond 3 inches from my face.

"Ahhh!" I jumped - bad idea, because it hurt like hell. I had almost forgotten about my broken ribs.

"Now, now darling. You just lie there, you need to eat," My rooster said, setting a tray of food on one of those ugly pink hospital trays.

"Thanks, who are you?" I dived into 'the' question.

"Oh, you don't remember? I am Rosalie. I will be here till you are feeling better," Rosalie replied.

"I'm feeling better now! I need to go home," I said, feeling my hopes go higher than before. She couldn't know that I wasn't here on my own free will.

"Sorry, Edward specifically told me NO," the dirty rotten lady replied.

Edward! He had gotten to her somehow. Or else she was already in the loop. Feeling my hope diminish I felt hot fresh tears building up into my eyes. Then like a dam; it broke into a running river. I couldn't hold my breath any longer so the next thing that came out of my mouth was a painful sob –only making my ribs hurt more. I don't know which hurt more, my ribs or my heart.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down now. You're only going to make it worse," Rosalie said, her voice slightly alarmed, as she patted my back.

I just continued sobbing. My ribs only made it hurt worse, which made me continue to cry harder.

"Ahrg!" came out of my mouth from a painful sob. (It's more like a painful GASP.)

Rosalie rushed out the door, locked it and frantically called for Edward's help.

Hearing the keys jingle to open the door I took the covers and pulled them over my head. I didn't want help from Edward. It was _his _fault I was like this, anyway!

"Christine, stop this foolishness and lift up your covers." Edward said.

"No. I-I don't w-want tooooo." I cried.

Feeling his hand grasp the covers I grabbed it as tightly as I could with my good hand. As my hand gave in to his much stronger one, I felt the covers lift up and show my tear-stained face.

"Oh my angel," said a sympathetic Edward.

Taking in a few last sobs I finally calmed down to his humming. I noticed that Rosalie had left us alone.

"Bella, why were you crying?" Edward asked.

"Because I can," I said not wanting to give him the real reason. (That's something my niece would say.)

"I'm sorry you can't tell me the truth."

"I can't tell you the truth because I don't trust you," I replied.

"And I don't trust you. Rosalie told me you wanted to leave," Edward pointed out.

GULP! "Oh well ummm can you blame me?"

Silence! Erik didn't say anything back. He just stood up and left the room.

Almost immediately after Rosalie came into the room saying….

"Gracious child, don't ever do that to me ever again."

"I'll try not to. Where did Edward go?" I asked

"He just needed a bit of air. Said he was going to go run some errands. Now you eat that food," Rosalie said, giving me some fresh food.

My stomach complied - I was hungry enough to eat a camel at that point. Satisfied Rosalie left me to eat my food, and to ponder on what my next action should be.

**Edward's POV**

_Can you blame me?_ The question ran through his mind time and time again. _Am I so horrible that Isabella wants to leave so badly?_ Edward thought. _I did take her from her home, her friends and her LIFE. I just need to show her how much I need and love her._

He started formulating a plan that would hopefully work.

_First stop, floral classics, _thought Edward. (That's really a flower shop in my home town.)

**_Christine's POV_**

After finishing my food I called Darla up to my bed and she lay down next to me as I switched through TV channels. Trying to concentrate, I instead succumbed to my overwhelming urge to sleep.

I abruptly woke up to my door opening. Seeing Rosalie walk in with some pain pills and water a plan popped into my aching head.

"Ummm Rosalie I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me up?" I asked. Darla jumped down.

"Oh, of course!" she replied, helping me out of my bed. Just as I was about to get on my feet I grabbed a mirror on the side table and "accidentally" knocked it off.

"Oops. Clumsy me, can you pick it up for me?" I asked; hoping she didn't noticed my bad acting/lie. Rosalie complied. As she was leaning down I grabbed the lamp next to me and slammed it hard onto her head. As I looked at her lying unconscious, my adrenalin kicked in and I could only feel the need to escape. My ribs were the last thing on my mind. (Someone pointed out that this could kill someone…but very often when adrenalin kicks in you don't feel pain. And I kind of enjoyed the idea of Bella running away while she is hurt mwahahaha)

"Darla, come on. We're leaving baby girl." I said to my dog.

Grabbing Rosalie's keys, I unlocked the door and dragged Darla along with me. Reaching the front door I noticed that there was a dog leash on top of a small table. Grabbing that I put it on Darla, unlocked the front door and ran for it, uncaring that it was raining.

**_Edward's POV._**

Returning home, the first thing I noticed was that the front door was wide open. Wondering why, I rushed in and called out to Rose. _Had she left?_ I wondered.

_If she had left, she wouldn't have left the front door open, stupid_, another voice told him. Running into Bella's room he wondered why her door was left open also. What he didn't find was Bella, but a broken lamp and an unconscious Rose.

"Rose, wake up. Where's Bella?" I said shaking Rosalie.

Coming to, Rosalie looked like she was about to pass out again. I would have none of that until I got some answers.

"Rosalie, you HAVE to tell me where Bella is," I demanded, shaking her a bit more.

"She hit me with a lamp and I passed out," She replied before passing out once more.

Picking up Rose I laid her on Bella's bed and ran out the front door, jumped in my car to look for my angel.

**_Bella's POV_**

My adrenalin had given out on me ten minutes ago. Clutching my side I kept on jogging feeling more pain than ever seep into my already aching body. Then I started crying, the rain just washed my tears away.

_I'm so stupid to leave. It's raining and I'm hurt. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. _I berated myself.

Looking down at my sopping wet dog I didn't notice the large root sticking out of the tree. Running into the root I collapsed and hit my head on a small rock. Then my horrible world went black.

**_Esward's POV_**

_Where could Isabella have gone? She couldn't have gotten this far. _Edward Thought.

Blasted rain, it was hard to hear outside and most likely impossible to try and find any trace of her. Hearing something that sounded like a howl, I slammed on my brakes to listen more intently. Hearing it again I got out of my car and ran towards the howling.

Getting closer I noticed the small puppy howling for help. Once to the puppy I noticed Bella unconscious with her face in the mud. Picking her up and grabbing the puppy's leash I walked towards my car.

Gently laying Bella into the front seat I couldn't help but wonder _why?_ Grabbing the soaked puppy I patted her head in gratitude and put her in the backseat not caring about mud.

Then, I headed home, simply glad that my angel was safe.

**This is when the lullaby kicks in… it's a song called "Your Call" by: Secondhand Serenade. Awesome band! This song was appropriate I thought to Edward's situation. Mainly read the Chorus!!!**

_Waiting for your,  
Call I'm sick,  
Call I'm angry,  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone,  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
[4X]

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
And I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to

To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Waking up to an angelic voice was blissful. I felt as if I were in heaven. Turning my head slightly I saw Edward in the chair next to the bed and he was holding my hand rubbing my palm in gentle circles. As I pulled my hand away, Edward looked up and sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright - you couldn't possibly know how worried I was," Edward explained as he handed me some of those dreaded pain pills.

Taking the pills I murmured thanks.

"Why did you run away Isabella?" Erik asked; with dark concern.

"I took a chance. I don't want to be here."

"Don't ever take a chance again. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are hurt; do you realize how worried I was about you?"

"I know I'm hurt, but I'm your captive; why would you care?" I asked, feeling the pills start to take effect.

"I have a few good reasons why I care," he replied.

"A-and those r-reasons w-would be?"

"I love you," he replied simply.

I gazed at him with widened eyes, not sure that I had heard correctly. Not caring, Edward grabbed my hand and went back to rubbing gentle circles on my palm.

I fell back asleep to Edward singing…

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I got 2 reviews...OUCH!!! Really! I got almost 20 story alerts...Ouch( to the reviews) **

**A slot of yall have been asking about the Erik and Christine Part and as I have said before its not intentional...I just miss a few. This used to be a Phantom Of The Opera Fic...so that is why there are Erik and Christine's sometimes. Sorry about that. Sometimes they don't catch my eye and that is usually at the POV sections. **

**P.S. Please REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 9

A date can be oh so GREAT

Jasper's POV

_I miss Bella._ Jasper thought while lying in his bed looking at the textured ceiling and finding hidden objects within it. (Kinda like cloud watching, use your imagination)

_I still have Alice's number; maybe I can call her and ask her out. _Thought Jasper. (A/N: Such a PLAYAH)

Grabbing his cell phone and digging in his unwashed pants he finally found Alice's number and proceeded to call her.

After a minute of ringing the answering machine came on, "Hey you've reached Dominos Pizza, our specials today are…supreme pizza for only one dollar…. GOTCHA SUCKAS. You've really reached Alice, I'm not home right now, so leave a message and if I don't call you back you call me back." BEEP.

"Oh uhhh hey ALice it's Jasper, just calling to see if you would ummm go out on a date with me?" Jasper asked while blubbering like a fool.

"So ummm yeah call me back, my numero uno is (208) 555-6282. Talk to ya later." Jasper finished while setting his phone down unaware that he didn't end the call.

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I'm such an idiot, a girl as beautiful as her isn't going to go out with a geek like me. I am so STUPID. HA! NUMERO UNO. I might as well of said, and would you like cheese with that?" _Jasper continued blubbering on.

Then a beep sounded through the room, turning towards the noise, he noticed that his phone was still open, and he had forgotten to end the call.

With what dignity he had left, he walked over to the phone and shut it closed. Making sure that it was off. Leaving his phone behind, he walked to his bedroom and changed into some blue athletic shorts and a NYU shirt, along with his running shoes too.

Leaving his apartment he jogged off towards campus.

Alice's POV

_My life would suck without you…_

Alice's phone went off, but she couldn't answer it because she was carrying a load or groceries and trying to unlock her apartment door.

Once inside she put her phone down, deciding that the machine could get it, seeing as how she didn't know that number anyways. She then proceeded to put her groceries away.

Once her groceries were put away, she walked over to her phone and started dialing the number to her voice mail.

"Oh uhhh hey Alice it's Jasper, just calling to see if you would ummm go out on a date with me? So ummm yeah call me back, my numero uno is (208) 555-6282. Talk to ya later."

Hearing silence on her phone she almost shut it down till Jasper's voice came back on.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I'm such an idiot, a girl as beautiful as her isn't going to go out with a geek like me. I am so STUPID. HA! NUMERO UNO. I might as well of said, and would you like cheese with that?"

_He thinks I'm beautiful? _Alice thought happily. _He is just soooo cute. It's adorable when he gets embarrassed and drags on and on. I think I will make him squirm a little. _Thought Alice in a cute, evil, flirtatious way.

Going to her clean laundry, she fished out her workout shorts and jogging shirt, put them on along with her running shoes. Then proceeded to run towards campus.

Alice:

_Running is very invigorating. _ALice thought while running. She looked down and noticed one of her shoes was tying loose. Stopping for a minute she crouched down to fix her shoelace. Not noticing the guy running towards her.

Jasper:

_ I'm in looovvveeee wiiithh a GIRL. I'm in love with…._

Jasper closed his eyes and horribly sang, not noticing the girl ahead of him. (A/N: Gavin DeGraw…Gavin is a cute name.P.S. that's the song he was singing)

Both:

**_BAHHHHH!!_** Yelled Alice and Jasper together. Alice merely falling on her butt, whereas, Jasper practically did a flip.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Alice said and turned to a pain stricken Jasper.

"Jasper?" Alice said.

"Alice?" Jasper said in wonder.

_I was just thinking about her/him. Odd. _ They both thought together.

Laughing, Alice got up and held out her hand to Jasper.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Well you look horrible, and I was just thinking about you," Alice replied.

Jasper laughed along.

"You know what; I was thinking the same thing."

Grabbing his hand Alice tried her best to lift Jasper up. Instead he practically pushed himself up, along with the little help Alice was supplying.

"Thanks," Jasper said, as he got up.

"I enjoyed your message Jasper," Alice laughed.

"Oh well ummm I didn't mean it. Well I meant the date part, but the end part was ummm and accident," Jasper blushed.

_Gosh he is caaauuuttteee. _Alice thought and laughed.

"It's not funny," Jasper said still blushing.

"You know what, I think you're cute, and yes I would love to go out on a date with you," Alice said and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper was speechless.

The silence was disturbing so Alice took action…

"Pick me up at 7 and we will go out on our date, ok?" Alice said.

Still speechless Jasper shook his head yes, and Alice ran off back towards her apartment.

A few minutes before 7 Jasper arrived at Alice's apartment.

Opening the door was a stunning girl dressed in some jeans that had intentional holes in the knees and a blue baby doll shirt.

"Wow, you look…Wow… You ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I am ready to go, just let me grab my jacket," Alice replied.

Jasper took Alice to a restaurant and to an outside black and white movie.

"That was a great date, thanks Jasper," Alice said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a great time too, how about you come over to my place tomorrow night, say I pick you up at five o'clock? I would have to end it early because I have a huge test to study for."

"That would be fun, and I can help you study for your test," Replied Alice.

"Ok, tomorrow at five o'clock, see ya then," Jasper said and leaned over to hug her.

"I had a lovely night Jasper. Goodnight and be safe," Alice replied into his ear planting a small kiss to his cheek.

Without words Jasper left rubbing his kissed cheek and smiling with anticipation for their next date.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yall are in luck today! I did an extra chapter!!! WOW...and I dont think I messed up on any names in this chapter :) YAY! **

**P.s. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Or ELSE!!!! (or else...is bad) :) hehehe  
**

Chapter 10

"You need to eat Bella," Edward pled.

In defiance I turned my head the other way, "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care if you're not hungry, you need to eat," An agitated Edward said.

"And I said I'm not hungry, just leave me alone."

Sighing Edward then said, "Stop acting childish, you know you're hungry."

Of all the opportune moments my stomach has to growl, it had chosen this moment. Grabbing the sheets I tried to pull it up over my blushing face.

"See you are hungry, your stomach says it all," He pointed out. "Now I want you to eat."

Defeated I turned around as Edward set a food tray above my legs. On the tray had the most gorgeous looking food I had ever saw. Grabbing I took a bite of the mixed fruit.

"Wow, this is good," I said with my mouth full of fruit.

"I'm glad you like it," Smiling Edward said.

_Now why does he have to smile like that? It isn't enough that he's handsome, but he has to have a great smile too. It would be so much easier if his teeth were brown and crooked. _I thought wearily.

"Thanks for the food, I was hungry," I smiled back.

"I know you were," He pointed out once again. "But why did you say you weren't when you knew you were?"

"Well umm (cough, cough) I was trying tomakeyouleavemealone," I said fast.

"What?" He asked.

Breathing in I said, "I was trying to make you leave me alone."

"Do you want me to leave, so you can eat?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly.

"Then I will leave," he said and stood up. "I will be back in a half an hour to come get your plate."

"Ok. Thank you for the meal, it really is delicious." I replied.

"You're welcome," he said and left.

_Finally- alone at last. _I thought to myself. _Now I can eat without the watchful, staring eye of Edward._

After I was done eating; I got out of my bed, only to feel the ache in my back from lying down for too long. Smelling myself I noticed I was starting to smell bad. After being in bed for a few days, who wouldn't smell bad?

_A shower would be great, refreshing and soothing for my ribs and back. _I said to myself.

I noticed that the door debris had been cleaned up, but the door had not been replaced. Hesitantly, I turned on the shower; still eyeing the open door. _He said he would be back in a half an hour. I still have uhhh 15 minutes. I can wash myself fast. _ Reminding myself; while taking off my clothing.

Getting into the glass shower I forgot all of my worries and just soaked it up not realizing that 15 minutes had come and gone.

"Isabella?" A small voice whispered, and I not hearing it.

"Oh. Uhhh ummm…" Edward's voice came from the broken doorway.

"Ahhrrrgg…" Yelling, I turned around in time to see Edward's eye's wide with interest. Taking my hands I tried to cover myself up to the best of my ability.

"I'm uhhhh sorry Bella. I didn't realize you were in the shower," Edward said while backing out.

Blushing I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around myself and headed into my room in search of some clothes.

_So what if he saw me, the shower was worth it. My ribs feel great and I feel clean. It was worth it, it was worth it, it was worth it. _I kept chanting in my head.

"Bella," Rosalie said popping her head through the door. "Umm, Edward would like to see you."

_Oh gosh she knows. _"Oh, ok," I said and followed her towards the room Edward was waiting in.

Breaking the silence I said to Rosalie, "Hey Rosalie, I'm sorry about knocking you over the head with a lamp."

"It's quite alright dear, just don't do it again. My poor head can't take many beatings," she replied.

"Ok." I said and we both drifted off into silence once again.

I was scared out of my wits when we reached the door to where Edward was. As Rosalie walked away I was hesitant to open the door. Opening it, I let out a breath of relieved air, seeing that Edward was nowhere in sight-but what I did see was mountains of books. In awe I walked over to one of the many bookshelves and choose one of my favorite books "Withering Heights."

It looked like the book had never been opened. Opening the book, I found a seat and started to read.

"Ahhh, I see you enjoy the works of Emily Bronte," Edward's voice startled me.

Holding my heart and begging for it to calm down I said to Edward, "Oh, you startled me, and yes I love "Withering Heights."

"Sorry I scared you," He said.

"That's ok…" I replied, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"I uhhh (cough, cough) just wanted to say umm sorry for walking in on you." He said.

Turning a brighter red I thought _it was worth it, it was worth it, it was worth it. _

"Well umm it was worth it," I replied.

"Well I'm still sorry, uhhh will you ummm forgive me?" He asked.

_Why do I have to have a thing for guys who babble and embarrass themselves right in front of me? Why does he have to be cute? Why does he have to smile sweetly at me? Why does he have to be so horrible? Why does he tempt me? _The questions kept coming. _ He kidnapped me._ I reminded myself once again. _I know he kidnapped me, but he is just so darn cute. He hasn't done anything to hurt me, so why can't I just be his friend for now?_ I wondered. _Why am I having a conversation with myself? I need to STOP!_

"STOP!" I suddenly said.

I don't think I can describe the red that is flowing like a river on my face.

Awkwardly I turned away from Edward in embarrassment.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Oh uhhh nothing, I was just talking to myself," I admitted.

"I don't mind of you talk to yourself. I find it quite refreshing," He replied, then turned me around to face him.

"Bella, you don't have to hide anything here." He said.

"I know," I whispered.

Then he took me in his arms and gave me the most compassionate hug I had ever had. _This feels too right, I can't do this, but I like it and ahhh. _I argued with myself.

Pushing him away, I asked, "Can you take me back to my room?"

"Yes, but only if you let me hold your hand," he replied.

I reached over to grab "Withering Heights," and accepted his hand-proceeding towards my bedroom.

* * *

Edward's POV:

Backing up I thought, _I can't believe I saw her in the shower! She must be so embarrassed. Well she shouldn't be- she's gorgeous. _I smiled. _Gosh I can't help but feel like a giddy child waiting to open his Christmas presents._

Finding Rosalie in the kitchen, I asked her to fetch Bella and bring her to the library to meet with me.

_That'll get Bella thinking. I _happily laughed. (But I wouldn't doubt that it was kind of evil-Kelli…Mwahahaha)

Beating Bella and Rose to the library, I watched her closely. Taking note that she was in shock from the large library.

Gosh, my heart was telling me to barge in there right now and take her into my arms, kiss her, and tangle my hands into her gorgeous locks. _But, I've got to take things slow; I'm sure she doesn't trust me quite yet. _I wearily thought.

Turning away from my greedy thoughts, I focused on Bella, and she was taking a book from the shelf and sat down to read it.

Edging closer I noticed it was "Withering Heights"; one of the most beloved and hated books I owned. Loved, because it showed that someone could truly love a beast. Hated, because I was exactly like that beast.

"Ahhh, I see you enjoy the works of Emily Bronte," I said, unaware that it would scare her.

"Oh, you startled me, and yes I love "Withering Heights." She replied.

Looking down I said, "Sorry I scared you."

"That's ok…" She turned red.

_Man she is cute when she turns that shade of red. _I smiled inside.

"I uhhh (cough, cough) just wanted to say umm sorry for walking in on you," I said dumbly, thinking, _why does she do this to me? I'm so weird around her it's embarrassing._

"Well umm it was worth it." She replied.

Taking in a breath I asked, "Well I'm still sorry, uhhh will you ummm forgive me?"

Waiting for her answer seemed to take longer than usual, looking up; I saw that her brow was furrowed and that she was deep in thought.

"STOP" she yelled, startling me just enough to look awkward.

"Stop what?" I asked reaching my hand out to turn her around.

"Oh uhhh nothing, I was just talking to myself," she said.

"I don't mind of you talk to yourself. I find it quite refreshing," turning her around, "Bella, you don't have to hide anything here."

"I know." She whispered.

I couldn't help for what I did next, those feeling that were bubbling deep inside of me had to get out, only a little bit, I took her into my arms and gave her the fiercest hug that I could manage to let out. Getting the urge to kiss her I abruptly let go just as she pushed me away, reminding myself to take it slow.

Then I regretted on letting go, Bella looked like as if she enjoyed the hug, but she also looked mad.

"Can you take me back to my room?" She asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

Smiling I said, "yes, but only if you let me hold your hand."

As she turned away for a second to grab her book, I felt like a teenage girl going out on her first date. I honestly wanted to jump up and down in sheer joy.

She then turned around; grabbing her hand I led her back to the "safety" of her bedroom.

* * *

More water…

Alice:  
DING DONG! The doorbell chimed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled.

Of course it was Jasper; we are going on a date tonight.

"Oh, hi Jasper. I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes," I said questioningly.

"Oh well I wasn't sure what we were going to do on our date, but then I had an epiphany." Jasper smiled.

Skeptically I asked, "Oh, and your great epiphany is?"

Laughing he said, "It's a surprise, but, we need to leave right now."

"Well I'm ready anyways, so let's go."

He blindfolded me so I wouldn't know where we were going on our date.

"Can't you take off this silly blindfold?" I asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," He replied, and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

He turned off the car, opened his door, then came around and opened mine.

"Can you take off the blindfold now Jasper?" I asked getting agitated.

He laughed saying, "In a few minutes, you're going to love this surprise."

"You better be right!"

Well, he was right.

"I can't believe you brought me canoeing," I said in awe.

"I thought this would be romantic, and I prepared a sort-of picnic dinner." He replied.

He took my hand and led me into the small boat, and then he in return stepped into the canoe, almost tipping it over.

"This has to be the funnest (I know it's not a word, but it should be), oddest, most romantic date that I have ever been on," I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're having fun." He replied, kissing my cheek back.

Grabbing out the food, we had an assortment of fruit, celery and ranch, and turkey wrapped around a cream cheese pickle.

"These pickles are delicious," I said, and took another bite.

"I'll tell my mom you liked them." He replied.

Laughing I couldn't help but ask, "You didn't make this yourself? Of course you didn't; guys can't cook." I pointed out.

"I can cook." He replied and took his paddle and splashed water onto my lap.

"You are going down mister," I said, taking my paddle and splashing him.

After that we got into a squealing, splash fight with our paddles.

Standing up I was determined to create the biggest splash yet, digging my paddle into the water I lost my balance and I tipped the whole boat over. _Yep, I made the biggest splash. _I laughed.

Shaking my head I hadn't noticed Jasper swimming towards me till it was too late. He took my head and dipped me back into the water. I then gained control of the water fight situation and dipped his head into the water. He came back up for a breath and I dipped him in again.

When he came back up again, we were both breathing heavily. Then, I got daring and kissed him with all of my passion. He also kissed with as much passion as I.

I noticed that he was taking off his shirt. I wasn't ready for that step yet. So, I broke the kiss and started swimming to shore.

Bella:

_Back to my room at last. _I thought.

"Thanks for bringing me back to my room Edward," I thanked him, trying to pry my hand from his. (Obviously)

He just wouldn't let go of my hand, the more I tried to pull it away the harder he held onto it.

"You can let go now, you're hurting me." I said still trying to pull away.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped struggling," He pointed out.

"Don't blow your chance Edward, let me go, now!"

Finally, he let me go, but with reluctance.

"Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours Bella, I will be back by then to come and get you." He said, and then stormed out of the room.

"Oh Darla, why does he have to be so rude, sweet, handsome, and the most uncaring guy I've met?" I asked the sleeping dog.

_Ha! I'm talking to my dog again; this place is making me insane._ I paced. _Then again, maybe you were already insane, Bella? _

Still wallowing in my thoughts I laid down next to Darla and fell asleep.

"Knock, knock. It's Edward. I hope you have cloths on, because I'm coming in," Edward laughed.

Sitting up was hard because I still felt groggy and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Stuffing my face into my pillow I said, "I don't want dinner, I want to sleep."

"You need to eat Isabella," he replied, and took away my pillow, "and don't put a pillow over your head, I don't want to worry about you suffocating yourself." He joked.

_Maybe dinner won't be so bad after all. _I climbed out of bed and fallowed him to the door, then ran into his back because he stopped suddenly.

"Oh, we need to grab Darla? She is probably hungry too," He turned around and picked up the growing puppy.

"Mmm, this chicken is really, really good," I took another bite, "tell Rose that it's delicious."

"Rosalie didn't cook the food," I froze, "I did."

Taking a minute to digest this, I tried to think of how many guys I knew that could cook. _Certainly not my father, heaven knows he almost burned our house down. Not Jasper, not uncle perverted Pete, not Sam, not Brad. Hmmm, I don't know many guys that can cook. Now why does he have to know how to cook? That just up's him more to the perfection list. Heck, the only thing un-perfect about Edward is that he kidnapped me._

Leaping out of my thoughts I said, "Well this is really delicious Edward, thank you for the wonderful meal."

Awkwardly I looked down at my food and proceeded to eat, and I could feel Edward staring at me.

"I'm glad you like it," He said, "Bella, I know you sing. That's what lured me to you in the first place-that and your incredible angelic beauty. Well, what I'm trying to say is… can I teach you? I can make your voice so much better and perfected that an opera diva would want to steal your lungs."

_Should I let him teach me? _I contemplated.

"Uhhh, sure, yeah, why not," I replied to his question. (Of course she said yes!)

"Can we start tonight?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sure." I replied amazed at how fast this guy worked.

"Well then let's hurry and finish our food and then we can go and warm up," He said excitedly.

I was equally excited that I couldn't eat anymore. So I settled on drinking the rest of my water to clear my throat.

"Ok, let's go," He grabbed my good hand to pull me up. _He must be very excited._

He led me through a series of doorways and rooms. Then we finally came to a stop at an exquisite instrumental room. It had a piano, an organ, a violin, and other various instruments.

"Ok Bella, we're going to start off on a C major scale," He said, "and I want you to stand up straight."

Standing up straight I started on a low C.

"Isabella!" He slammed on the piano, "I don't want you to use your chest to sing, I want you to use your diaphragm. Here…" He placed his hand on my stomach and pushed down so I could feel the air leave my lungs from my diaphragm.

Taking his advice we started once again on scales.

After we were finished on scales, my voice already felt exhausted. Never in my life had I worked my voice so hard.

"Edward, can we do this tomorrow, my throat hurts," I said, rubbing my neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that we have been singing for two hours." He replied, "We will continue this tomorrow, but before dinner. Food can really mess up the voice."

"Edward, umm will you sing something for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you wish my angel," he started playing the intro to a song, on the piano.

Sitting down on the couch I noticed it was a song from one of my favorite movies _Rigoletto _

_Music boxes have within,  
melodies they carry with them,  
once they open music fills the air._

Every person you have known,  
has a song of their own,  
once they open up you'll hear what's there.

It's not easy you must listen  
with your heart for what lies hidden.

There was a melody, locked deep inside of me but now its free,  
it found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony,

Love more than anything,  
Teaches our hearts to sing,  
Only love, could break the spell,  
now I know, very well,  
the love within myself.

There was a melody, locked deep inside of me but now it's free,  
it found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony,

Love more than anything,  
Teaches our hearts to sing,  
Only love, could break the spell,  
now I know, very well,  
the love within myself.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep to Edward's sweet voice, thinking…_Great, another thing to go on the perfection list. _


End file.
